The game
by Lana-Ryl
Summary: Il ne comprenait pas. Elle arpentait les couloirs du lycée toujours à demi-réveillé, indifférente à toutes les rumeurs qui courait sur elle, toujours entouré d'un voile de mystère avec son ami.  Ne les approche pas  . Pourquoi? Il devait tirer sa au clair
1. New town

**The Game**

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle arpentait les couloirs du lycée toujours à demi-réveillé, indifférente à toutes les rumeurs qui courait sur elle, toujours entouré d'un voile de mystère avec son meilleur ami surnommé « le gothique ». « _Ne les approche pas », « parait-il qu'elle le fournit en sang pour qu'il continue a rester son ami. »_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-on rester éloigné de ces deux la ? Et surtout de elle?

Sasuke vient habiter chez son frère pendant la durée de ses études au lycée Konoha. Il rentre en première ES et arrive parfaitement à se faire à ce nouveau lycée. Mais ces quelques élèves vont spécialement attirée son attention, il va s'intéresser à eux, beaucoup trop même, au point de refaire surgir une histoire qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans l'ombre pour le bien de tous.

Il vaut mieux parfois que des secrets ne refassent pas surface. Et s'en que Sasuke ne s'en rende compte il va petit à petit être pris au piège de se que l'on appelle le **Game**.

Nous sommes à Konoha et rien n'arrive au hasard.

**New Town : **

Un train venait d'accoster sur le quai de Konoha, peu de temps après l'ouverture des portes, une immense foule de personnes se versa sur le quai. Il était impossible de marcher à sa guise ou bien de ne pas se faire bousculer. Des cris, des retrouvailles, des bagages et entre toute cette foule, un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans. Quand il mit un pied en dehors du train, une étrange sensation parcourra son échine. Aussitôt il leva la tête au ciel, le soleil se couchait et une lueur rougeâtre perçait le ciel à ce moment, une couleur qui lui faisait froid et chaud en même temps. Oui, il le sentait cette année lui réservait des choses il en était persuadé. Konoha était selon les rumeurs la ville ou se tramait les choses les plus sales qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Le jeune garçon qui avait pour bagage qu'un simple sac à dos n'eut pas de mal à se faufiler entre les voyageurs, quelques regards se tournaient à son passage et quelques petits chuchotement retentissaient. Il ne prêta pas attention et sortit de la gare à la recherche d'un taxi.

**« - Quelle sera votre destination jeune homme? Questionna le chauffeur alors que le client s'installait confortablement sur le siège arrière. **

**- Je veux aller ici répondit ce dernier en tendant un bout de feuille où une adresse était griffonné »**

Le chauffeur acquiesça et démarra la voiture. Le jeune homme à la chevelure noir corbeau sortit son lecteur de musique et mit ses écouteurs tandis qu'il observait le paysage défiler. Il opta pour sa musique préféré « _All they ever do is talk _» des Earlimart puis il se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage. Ce lieu était constitué de toutes les classes sociales allant d'immenses immeubles aux miteux bars. Konoha était une ville côtière près de la plage regorgeant de gens en tout genre. Il le sentait, cette ville réservait beaucoup de choses et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus.

**« - Voilà mon petit bonhomme c'est ici dit le chauffeur à son hôte tout en se garant devant un hôtel gigantesque. »**

Il paya le conducteur et se retrouva face au grand immeuble qui servait d'hôtel. Il retira l'un de ses écouteurs et pénétra dans le bâtiment. L'architecture de l'hôtel qualifiait celui d'un cinq étoiles, le décor était fait de marbres blanc et d'or massif et les personnes présentent dans cet endroit était ceux de la haute société, la crème des crèmes.

Le garçon se dirigea vers l'accueil après avoir finit de détailler l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

**« - Que puis-je pour vous monsieur? Demanda une jeune femme portant l'uniforme de l'hôtel de couleur bleue. **

**- Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, je viens voir mon frère Itachi. »**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le téléphone sans perdre une seconde, peu de temps après un majeur d'homme vint pour emmener le dénommé Sasuke auprès de son frère.

* * *

Pendant ce temps au lycée Konoha, une jeune fille se trouvait sur le toit de son lycée les bras sous sa tête, les yeux rivaient au ciel pour contempler le coucher du soleil. Les cours étaient finis mais elle avait préféré s'isoler un peu pour contempler ce ciel. Il allait bientôt être dix sept heures en cette journée d'hiver où le soleil préférait s'endormir plus tôt. Elle termina de contempler ce coucher et ferma ses paupières à son tour.

La porte qui menait au toit grinça et un jeune homme à la chevelure rouge flamboyante se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

**« - Je savais que je te trouverais ici dit le jeune homme d'un ton neutre. **

**- Et moi je savais que tu me trouverais ici répondit la concernée sans daigner ouvrir l'oeil. »**

Le jeune homme s'accroupit devant le corps allongé de la jeune fille. Elle arborait son uniforme de lycée, jupe grise plissé, chemise blanche par dessus lequel elle portait un pull col en v dont l'insigne du lycée était gravé avec une cravate, veste noir, chaussettes montantes arrivant jusqu'aux genoux et des souliers confort au règlement du lycée. Elle avait les cheveux roses lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, ses traits du visage étaient d'une finesse envoutantes et pour finir ses yeux verts émeraudes donnaient des frissons dans le dos.

**« - J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer dit le garçon en brisant le silence. » **

Le garçon en question portait lui aussi l'uniforme du lycée, un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un pull gris et une veste noir. Il n'y avait pas grand choses qui changeaient de celui des filles mis à part la jupe. Néanmoins, il avait pu personnaliser son style avec ses indénombrables bracelets aux poignets et ses colliers au cou, sans compter les piercings qui ornaient son visage. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes du au manque de sommeil et le noir qui entourait ses yeux accentuait d'avantage son regard. Et pour finir un tatouage était gravé sur son front représentant le kanji de l'amour.

**« - J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle répondit la jeune fille en ouvrant cette fois-ci les yeux dont le regard aurait glacé le sang à n'importe qui. »**

* * *

**« - C'est bizarre, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à la serveuse que j'ai demander de faire monter conclut un homme aux cheveux gris tirés vers l'arrière. Hé venez voir les gars! **

**- Je ne suis pas une serveuse! Dit le concerné agacé par le comportement de son interlocuteur, je suis le frère d'Itachi.**

**- Hé mec! Y en a un qui débarque et qui vient m'annoncer qu'il est ton frère caché!**

**- Putain Hidan dégage de la! C'est mon frère dit le dénommé Itachi à peine entré dans le corridor. C'est aujourd'hui que tu devais venir toi? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son frère cadet. Bienvenue au bercail frérot finit-il tout en prenant son frère dans ses bras. »**

Enfin il était parvenue chez son frère. Un homme plus grand que lui de quelques années qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau mis à part le fait qu'Itachi avait les cheveux attachés en queue basse, avec des multiples tatouages sur son corps, deux tête de plus que ce dernier et qu'il trainait avec des mecs avec des activités douteux. Sasuke détailla de plus près l'appartement de son frère qui se trouvait sur le dernier étage de l'hôtel de luxe qui lui appartenait. L'endroit où il habitait n'avait rien avoir avec les chambres d'hôtel habituelles, c'était un endroit grand avec un design moderne. Suivit par son frère et son ami pervers nommé Hidan, le jeune ténébreux entra dans le salon de son frère où déjà deux hommes y étaient, l'un avec des multitudes de piercings sur le visage et des cheveux rouges flamboyants. Il le salua d'un signe de tête et Itachi fit les présentations.

**«- Lui c'est Pein. » **

Quand à l'autre, c'était un homme aussi baraqué que l'ainé des frères, il avait des cheveux bleues électriques, Sasuke nota d'ailleurs le penchant bizarre des potes à son frère pour des couleurs de cheveux peu commode.

**« - Et lui c'est Kisame. Les gars, voilà mon petit frère, Sasuke je vous en avais parlé non? **

**- Je ne m'en souviens pas moi avoua Hidan.**

**- C'est normal ton cerveau est programmé pour t'intéresser à tous ceux qui concerne le cul et les femmes commenta Kisame.**

**- Conseil pour toi frérot, n'approche pas ce dangereux pervers rigola Itachi à l'adresse de Hidan.**

**- A vous entendre parler on penserait que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge! Remarqua le concerné en prenant un air vexé. »**

A ce moment, une jeune serveuse fit irruption dans le salon du ainé des Uchiwa

**« - Vous m'avez demandé monsieur Uchiwa dit-elle timidement. **

**- Woah tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des filles aussi bonn... euh aussi belles Itachi. **

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais … dit Kisame en se tapotant le front. »**

Itachi soupira d'exaspération quant à Pein il garda tout son calme. Sasuke resta neutre mais un peu amusé en lui même par la scène, il allait donc se coltiner les potes à son frère la plupart du temps. C'est pas l'ambiance qui allait manquer ici. Sans compter que d'après ce qu'Itachi lui avait dit, ils étaient tous en BTS commerce dans le lycée qu'il allait adhérer. Vraiment son frère avait l'âme d'un buisnessman, il avait réussi à faire fortune en peu de temps avec l'avance que son père lui avait faite. Malgré qu'ils soient déjà riche dans sa famille son père voulait que le plus grand puisse s'en sortir seul sans l'héritage de la famille et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Itachi avait tout miser sur Konoha et son hôtel de luxe et en peu de temps il put rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers son père et put s'entretenir seul et en plus de cela il continuait ses études dans une école qui était réputé. Et tout cela à 20 ans seulement.

**« - Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre dit Itachi en sortant son frère de ses pensées. »**

Ce dernier le suivit et arriva finalement dans sa chambre qui contenait déjà ses bagages qu'il avait fait envoyer peu avant son arrivé. Itachi en profita pour éclaircir quelques points à respecter tant qu'il crécherait sous son toit.

**« - Bon la règle primordiale c'est que si tu ramènes des nanas à la maison faut qu'elle n'entre que dans ta chambre.**

**- Je m'appelle pas Itachi moi remarqua le cadet.**

**- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit … au début. »**

Sasuke n'aimait pas trop ce côté typique grand frère. Il n'aimait pas parler des filles contrairement à son frère il ne collectionnait pas les conquêtes mais le nombre de coeurs brisés. Oui, Sasuke n'était autre qu'un manipulateur avec les filles. Leurs faisant croire qu'il s'intéressait à elles puis ensuite il les ignorait du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses, pas de relations tout court. Il trouvait sa inutile et beaucoup trop sentimentales. Pour lui, l'amour viendrait au moment où il le faudra, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait être amoureux et tout le baratin qui va avec, mais pour le moment sa ne l'intéressait pas, aucune fille n'avait daigné lui taper dans l'oeil. Elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur d'après lui, il valait beaucoup plus à ses yeux. C'est ainsi qu'il se voyait, au dessus de tout le monde. Il avait besoin de traiter les femmes comme des moins que rien pour affirmer son existence.

**« - A part sa continua Itachi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux dit-il d'une voix aussi normal que possible avant de se retourner et sortir de la pièce. »**

Il allait partir avant d'avoir prit conscience qu'il avait oublié de dire la chose la plus importante.

**« - Dernière chose petit frère, entama-t-il sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il eut jamais pris devant Sasuke. Surtout tu restes éloignés des affaires de Konoha. »**

Cette fois-ci il s'en alla pour de bon, sans laisser à son frère le temps de réagir sur le pourquoi de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sasuke soupira et alla s'assoir au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel rouge avait laisser place à la nuit cette fois-ci ornait d'étoiles toutes plus scintillantes les une que les autres. La brise fraiche venait caresser le visage dessiné avec tant de finesses du jeune homme. Il scruta le ciel et finit par baisser les yeux sur les rues de Konoha. Juste devant l'hôtel, il y avait la plage et alors qu'il faisait nuit il y avait toujours des tas de personnes sur les rues. Ce lieu portait bien son nom : « _La ville qui ne dort jamais_ »

Et alors qu'il contemplait la nuit au dessus de sa tête, il attrapa son lecteur de musique et continua d'écouter le contenue.

* * *

Il devait être sept heure quarante quand Sasuke arriva devant son lycée en portant son uniforme obligatoire. Il ne commençait pas les cours avant vingt bonnes minutes mais il voulait arriver en avance pour établir quelques détails au secrétariat. Itachi lui avait fait venir un taxi pour qu'il l'emmène à son lycée vu qu'il ne savait pas encore comment y aller et aussi parce que ce dernier avait la flemme de l'accompagner vingt minutes avant le début des cours. Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Uchiwa poussa la grille d'entrée pour accéder à la grande cour de récréation de son lycée. Un grand bâtiment qui faisait trois étages avec des murs peint en gris clairs. Le lycée possédait un grand terrain, des surfaces vertes et même un petit lac.

Il se dirigea directement vers la loge du gardien pour lui parvenir la raison de son avance et pour qu'il lui montre la direction du secrétariat.

**« Le secrétariat dis-tu? Eh bien tu dois traverser la petite forêt là bas et t'en fais pas tu verras un grand bâtiment. »**

Il prit donc le chemin du secrétariat, il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans une petites forêt et tomba sur ce qui semblait être une … cabane en bois. A priori ce n'était pas le secrétariat vu qu'elle ne contenait que des outils de jardinage et des petites bricoles. Cependant Sasuke remarqua une petite plaque en or sur le mur, il y avait de la poussières dessus et ne prit donc pas la peine d'explorer plus loin se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil objet banal. Il continua sa route et arriva finalement au secrétariat.

Après son passage chez la secrétaire, le nouvel élève découvrit son emploi du temps Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour ce qui était de l'intégration dans sa classe, les gens l'approchaient naturellement, de plus la rentrée était il y a quelques semaines seulement. Il avait choisit la filière ES avec option anglais renforcé et ne se prenait pas plus la tête pour les cours. Il reprit donc la route du lycée et quelques élèves commencèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment. Il commençait par les maths en salle cent huit.

Plusieurs personnes le dévisagea alors qu'il marchait en direction de sa salle. Des regards d'admirations pour les filles aux regards jalousés pour les garçons. Il adorait ça, que toutes ses personnes l'envient. Les filles le voulaient comme petit ami et les garçons voulaient sa popularité. Il aimait être lui. Traversant les couloirs de son air glacial avec le sentiment d'être désiré. Mais alors qu'il marchait Sasuke écarquilla les yeux quand il **les vit pour la première fois. **Un homme qui arborait le style « punk » a en juger ses bracelet, piercings, couleur de cheveux et son tatouage et puis... elle. Vêtue de son uniforme les yeux à moitié ouvert, la tête dans les vapes, les yeux perçants malgré qu'ils soient à demi-clos, à sa vue le temps autour de Sasuke s'arrêta comme-ci toutes les personnes dans son entourage se mirent à ralentir et son regard croisa le sien. Un frisson parcourut son corps à la vue de se regard pas comme les autres. Un regard de meurtrière.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il avait été si surpris en les voyant, mais il avait remarqué le regard étrange que ce punk lui avait lancé en passant près de lui. Et quand le temps reprit son court, Sasuke remarqua que sa avait déjà sonné et que par coïncidence il se trouvait devant sa salle de classe. Il vérifia tout de même sur son emploi du temps, oui c'était bien la, la salle cent huit. Des élèves se trouvaient justement là, il balaya rapidement du regard ses personnes vu qu'il allait partager toute une année avec eux quand un élève s'approcha de lui. Un garçon avec une queue haute, une boucle d'oreille, un air las, les mains dans les poches.

**« - Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure en arrivant et je t'ai vu quand tu es passé à côté des deux autres. A en juger par tes yeux et ta forme de visage je dirais que tu es le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa, sans parler de l'expression similaire que vous arborez. Seconde théorie, en analysant ton comportement à l'instant même, je sais que tu as été une demi-seconde bouleversé en croisant le regard de la fille aux cheveux roses, ta pupille ses légèrement agrandi, ton souffle s'est accéléré et tu as hésité dans tes pas en marchant. En d'autres thermes, c'est ce qu'on appelle la fascination. » **

Sasuke resta bouche bée. Un mec qui vient qui nous sort, c'est pas tous les jours.

**« - Pardon? Fut le seul mot que Sasuke prononça sous l'étonnement. **

**- Aha, laisse tomber moi c'est Shikamaru Nara et toi?**

**- Sasuke Uchiwa.**

**- J'ai vu juste alors, tu es bien le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa.**

**- Oui c'est exact et toi tu dois être le génie de la classe je présume? **

**- Pas tout à fait mais bon tu peux le prendre comme ça.**

**- Combien de Q.I ? **

**- Tu vas jamais me croire.**

**- Dis toujours.**

**- 140. **

**- Ah ouais quand même... »**

Il avait toujours raison, les gens l'approchaient naturellement. Et en peu de temps, quelques autres de sa classe vinrent lui parler avant le début des cours. Notamment un certain Saï, qui affichait un faux sourire ou plutôt un sourire forcé. Quand le professeur arriva, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe en ronchonnant. Le ténébreux alla voir son professeur, un peu âgé à premières vu, de longs cheveux gris, un air débile de pervers collé à son visage.

**« - Qu'est-ce tu veux mon petit? **

**- Je suis nouveau dit Sasuke sur un ton neutre sans émotions.**

**- Ton nom? Demanda le professeur en détaillant intensivement le nouveau venu du regard.**

**- Sasuke Uchiwa. »**

Le professeur de maths parut un instant figer à l'entende de ce nom, puis il reprit son air d'ahuri et dit à ce dernier d'aller s'assoir. Sai fit de grands signes de la main à Sasuke pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté de lui. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs alors que le professeur démarra son cours de mathématiques.

**« - Bon y a-t-il des absents? Demanda-t-il à la classe. **

**- Sakura et Gaara Monsieur Jiraya! Cria une brune assez joli avec de belles formes.**

**- Ah encore ses deux la! Ils vont m'entendre la prochaine fois. Bon reprit le professeur, ouvrez vos livres à la pages deux cent et faites toutes les exercices! Je veux pas entendre une mouche volé termina-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur sa chaise et commençant à feuilleter un magasine qui laissait planer des soupçons. »**

Sasuke commença ses exercices dans le calme en suivant sur le livre de son camarade. Le professeur avait l'air d'être un gros obsédé, surtout que la couverture du magasine représentait une femme toute nue... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite. Le ténébreux esquissa un léger sourire. Après vingt minutes, Il termina ses exercices, ils étaient horriblement facile à son goût. Il en profita pour détailler un peu plus la classe. Devant se tenait un jeune blond avec des pics, d'après sa tenue de sport, Sasuke en déduit qu'il faisait parti d'un club du lycée. Ce garçon avait l'air d'être très sûre de lui d'après sa posture : les mains derrière la tête, dos adossé au mur et pieds sur la chaise d'à côté. Il avait rien fait depuis toute l'heure. La moitié des filles de la classe regardaient d'ailleurs dans la direction où Sasuke et le blond se trouvaient, lançant des petits sourires toutes les minutes. Le blond murmura pour lui-même « _Toutes des salopes..._ » ce qui manqua pas au jeune Uchiwa. .

**« - J'ai lu dans un livre qu'il était bien d'aller vers un nouvel élève et lui souhaiter la bienvenue déclara Sai avec ce faux sourire éclatant qu'il arborait. Et pour créer des liens, il est bon de donner des surnoms du genre « mon petit chérie » ou bien « ma puce », qu'en penses-tu Sasuke? Est-ce que sa te dérangerait si je t'appelais ma puce? »**

Le garçon de devant éclata d'un rire en se tordant sur sa chaise avant même de laisser à Sasuke le temps de réagir.

**« - BWAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke ma puce ! Ahahahahahaha! **

**- Ta gueule... dit Sasuke sous la gêne occasionné en s'adressant au blond. »**

Il reprit instantanément ses esprits et dit d'un air moqueur au nouveau .

**« - T'en fais pas, Sai est plutôt du genre comme ça, c'est un pervers qui a des tendances homo dit-il avant d'éclater de rires.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre la-bas? Cria Jiraya. De quoi parliez-vous hein? J'ai entendu des choses... intéressantes. (pervers/tendances homo)**

**- Ahaha! Sai vient de proposer une partouse gay à Sasuke. Olala sa va y aller ce soir hein, une petite file indienne... ahahaha. **

**- Mais non voyons c'est un malentendu déclara Sai avec un ton normal et ce même fameux sourire.**

**- C'est faux! Nia Sasuke devant l'étonnement de toutes la classe et le sourire douteux du professeur. **

**- Voyons arrête une petite queuleuleu sa fait pas de mal ricana le blond. »**

La fin du cours se termina avec des fou rires de la part du reste de la classe, enfin sauf pour Sasuke qui ne trouvait sa pas marrant, d'après Sai son expression était « mignon », ce qui le rendit fou de rage encore une fois. Néanmoins il avait réussi à se faire des amis avec facilité. C'était lui tout craché, les gens l'approchaient, ils ne le fuyaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas le fuir. Il se rendit au prochain cours accompagné de Sai, Shikamaru et quelques amis à ce dernier. Certaines filles vinrent lui adresser la parole, elles gloussaient sans arrêt et s'échangeaient des regards complices. Le blond qui s'appelait Naruto n'avait pas tort, c'était toutes des salopes.

Le cours d'après était celui d'Histoire/Géographie, Sasuke entra dans la classe et s'installa au fond avec ses nouvelles connaissances, il fut surpris quand il vit la fille aux cheveux roses et son ami entrer dans la classe et s'installer tout devant. Le roux lui avait lancer un regard étrange, vider de toutes émotions. Sasuke n'y prêta guère plus d'attention et se concentra sur le cours, du moins il essayait avec le guignol qui lui servait de voisin.

A la récréation, Sasuke et les autres élèves restèrent devant la salle de leurs prochains cours. Il en profita pour détailler de plus près les personnes de sa classe.

**« - Tu veux peut-être que j'éclaire ta lanterne? Proposa Shikamaru comme ci il avait lu dans ses pensées à ce moment.**

**- Mmm, vaz-y.**

**- Je vais te faire un petit résumé des personnes de la classe, commençons par... Naruto. Il fait partie du club de basket du lycée où ton frère et ses potes jouent également. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais te dire sur lui a part le fait qu'il ne se prend pas pour de la merde. Je pense que ce n'est pas une personne avec qui l'harmonie régnera. Ensuite il y a Kiba, son pote. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est le fouteur de troubles de la classe. Nous avons tous un Kiba dans notre vie... »**

Shikamaru fut coupé dans ses explications par la sonnerie qui venait de retentir en annonçant la fin de la récréation. A ce moment là, le roux apparut dans le champs de vision du Uchiwa et alors une question vint trotter dans sa tête, il l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour quiconque mais lui, il l'intéressait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

**« - Et qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur lui? Questionna-t-il intéressé par ce personnage. **

**- Gaara? Hmm... Tu sauras très vite qui il est furent les seuls mots du petit génie avant de rentrer dans la salle de cours. »**

A ce moment, alors que le ténébreux était adossé contre le mur devant la porte, Gaara et son amie passèrent pour entrer dans la classe. Ils étaient tous les deux toujours à part, comme-ci les autres élèves les évitaient. Il avait de très mauvais pressentiments concernant ses deux la. Une aura étrange émanait d'eux, et pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Konoha, un frisson le parcourut. Il se tramait quelque chose, il en était persuadé.

* * *

**Memory**

Une jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, les mains posés à plat contre son coeur, elle fixait le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Il y a quelques jours de cela c'était la rentrée et elle se remémorait les quelques jours qui la séparait de ce moment qu'elle avait tant redouter. Son coeur se serrait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à l'école et chaque matin en y retournant. Pourquoi? Parce que s'était l'une de ses filles discrète et effacer à qui on ne faisait pas attention et qu'on ne regardait même pas. Mais, s'était en grande partie parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie, elle était beaucoup trop timide pour aller vers les gens et les gens ne venaient pas vers elle car ils la trouvaient inintéressante. Elle était persuadée qu'elle resterait seule toutes ses années scolaires, néanmoins elle admirait secrètement une jeune fille qui s'appelait Sakura Haruno dans sa classe, elle était très jolie et elle avait l'air très gentille sous son visage dure et neutre. C'était surement la seule qui avait un sourire sincère, pas comme cette Karin.

* * *

Euh un petit commentaire me ferait grandement plaisir et m'aidera à continuer ma fic ^^' Bien évidemment si vous avez appréciez et que vous voulez voir une suite... Merci.


	2. Who are they?

_Bonjour à tous, voilà j'espère que ma fic vous plait pour le moment et que sa va continuer. Bon je sais que le début est un peu ennuyant mais le suspense va arriver dans les prochains chapitres. Je ne vous cache pas que quelques commentaires me feront plaisir et m'aideront à écrire. Oui parce que si j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit ma fic, sa va me décourager =/ Je voudrais vos avis s'il vous plait. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!_

**Who are They?**

C'était peut-être une école prestigieuse mais le lycée Konoha ne restait tout de même qu'un lycée banale avec une architecture digne d'une usine dans lequel on avait enfermé des élèves. Les couloirs étaient interminables avec une peinture grise des plus mornes, les fenêtres datant de la préhistoire donnaient l'impression qu'elles allaient s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Seul le jardin ressemblait à « quelque chose ». Sasuke accompagné de Saï, Shikamaru et un autre nommé Chôji se dirigeaient tous les quatre vers la cantine de l'établissement et pour cela il devait traverser la cour et se rendre dans un autre bâtiment.

**« - Sasuke chérie as-tu faim? Questionna Sai avec ce faux sourire que tout le monde lui connaissait.**

**- Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça? Dit le jeune ténébreux de sa voix glacial en fronçant les sourcils apparemment énervé de son attitude. »**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa remarque et continua de sourire bêtement. Quand Chôji lui dit qu'il savait ce qu'on mangeait à la cantine, il partit le rejoindre et entoura son bras autour de son cou pour l'écouter déballer le menu de ce midi, et petit à petit une distance c'était formé entre eux et les deux autres. Shikamaru saisit alors l'occasion pour expliquer à Sasuke certaines choses qu'il pensait nécessaire qu'il sache si Sai ne voulait pas perdre sa tête d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

**« - Ne lui en veut pas dit-il. »**

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

**« - Sai est une personne ayant été vidé de tous sentiments auparavant. »**

Le brun resta silencieux en attendant que son ami lui dise où est ce qu'il voulait en venir.

**« - Après la mort de ses parents, il a été victime de ce qu'on appelle en psychologie un blocage émotionnelle. Ce qui signifie que la personne est déconnecté de son coeur. Sai a vu sa vie s'écrouler sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. Son équilibre émotionnelle a été complétement bouleversé. Pour lui ressentir la tristesse, la faiblesse étaient signe de malheurs -ce qui est vrai souvent- alors dès son plus jeune âge il c'est mis en tête que si il ne ressentait rien, il ne serait pas malheureux. Ce qui a bien évidemment affecté sa vie et tout son entourage. Il est devenue une coquille vide. Tu vois ou je veux en venir? »**

Après un moment de réflexion Sasuke hocha la tête.

**« - Et maintenant, il essaie de guérir c'est sa ? **

**- Voilà, il essaie tant bien que mal de guérir par le biais de livres ou de magasines. Il ne sait plus comment réagir avec les gens alors il suit ce qui est écrit dans les bouquins ou bien il prend exemple sur des personnes en essayant d'imiter leur comportement.**

**- Je vois... Tu es plutôt doué dans ce domaine dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient au self.**

**- Effectivement, j'ai une capacité à cerner les gens par leurs faits et gestes, je peux déduire leurs manières de penser et comment ils vont agir dit le brun à la queue d'ananas avec une mine endormie. Mais c'est vraiment galère comme truc.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux dire sur moi? Continua le Uchiwa, intrigué par la conversation.»**

Le génie eut un sourire mystérieux au coin de la bouche qui semblait dire beaucoup de choses.

**« - C'est beaucoup trop tôt encore, il n'y a jusqu'alors qu'une seule personne que je n'ai pas réussi à cerner. » **

Sasuke fut surpris par cette réponse. Shikamaru avait dit sa d'un air songeur, les mains dans les poches, il semblait connaître tout sur tout alors comment une personne banale aurait pu tromper le don qu'il possédait, cette analyse parfaite qu'il faisait des gens. Dans les premiers abords n'importe qui aurait dit de lui qu'il était inintéressant qui ne faisait attention à rien mais pourtant il cachait beaucoup de choses sous cette apparence d'adolescent. Sasuke était même persuadé qu'il en savait bien plus...

« **- Tu me surprends...**

**- Tu le seras encore plus si t'apprenais que cette personne se trouve dans notre classe. »**

Shikamaru laissa Sasuke un peu perplexe après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il venait d'entrer dans la cantine et se disant qu'il réfléchirait aux propos de Shikamaru en classe après avoir mangé, il se munit d'un plateau pour se servir. La cantine était un endroit assez vaste, le carrelage était beige, sans plus, il y avait des rangées de tables faisant la longueur de la salle de cantine, sauf quelques une qui étaient petites.

Une fois au réfectoire, le nouveau sentit plusieurs regards se tourner vers lui, il put même entendre des chuchotements à son égard. _« Tu as vu le nouveau? Il est trop craquant. » ; « Il paraît que c'est le frère d'Itachi Uchiwa, celui qui est en BTS. » ; « Olala, ils sont vraiment tous beaux dans sa famille... ». _Le concerné par ses rumeurs faisait attention à tous ses gestes pour paraître élégant et encore plus irrésistible. C'était une habitude automatique car il savait qu'on l'observait, qu'on le dévorait des yeux et il se devait de paraître parfait. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas deviner jusqu'à ses petites manies cachés de tous. Il était peut-être intelligent mais il ne pouvait pas trouver les petits secrets des personnes aussi facilement.

Et alors que Sasuke faisait la queue, il aperçut encore une fois la fille aux cheveux roses et son ami le roux. Quelques filles derrière le ténébreux commencèrent à se faire des messes-basses en parlant du duo. « _Vous savez l'histoire qu'on raconte sur eux? »; « Non quoi? Je veux trop savoir. »; « Chut faut pas en parler ici. »_ Sasuke ignora ses balivernes et se concentra sur la cantine. Normalement, il pouvait voir son frère si ils mangeaient à la même heure. Ses soupçons furent fondés quand il aperçut son ainé assis à une table avec ses amis. Il reconnut Kisame, Pein et même l'autre pervers qui s'appelait Hidan. Sinon le reste lui était totalement inconnue. Il put même voir une fille aux cheveux bleues foncés. Vraiment bizarre. Il ne put s'attarder sur leur table car une personne venait de l'interrompre.

**« - Hé salut dit une voix sortit de derrière la fil qui s'adressait au Uchiwa, je suis Karin dans ta classe, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. »**

Le concerné la fixa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour adopter un regard dur. Ce regard la il le faisait à tous les coups, il était imperceptible et les faisait toutes craquer.

**« - Tu veux quoi? Dit-il froidement. »**

La fille ne se découragea pas pour autant et tenta sa chance. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

**« - Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien manger à ma table, je suis avec des amies dit-elle en les montrant du doigt. »**

**- Mais oui voyons nous serons raaaaavi de manger avec d'aussi charmantes jeunes filles n'est-ce pas Sasu-chou? Cria l'homme de la situation, ici Sai.**

**- Appel moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'étrangle... **

**- Mais non voyons tu ne le feras pas rajouta-t-il avec son super sourire faux-cul en entourant son bras autour du cou de Sasuke alors que celui-ci le dégagea aussitôt.**

**- Super cool s'extasia Karin en joignant ses deux mains pour se faire une petite tape et s'en allait aussitôt s'assoir à sa table suivit de la bande.»**

Alors que Sasuke allait s'assoir accompagné de Sai, Shikamaru et Chôji il croisa le regard de son frère. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit. Ils avaient quelques tables d'écarts et le cadet des frères pouvaient déjà en déduire que sa bande était la plus bruyante de la cantine et sûrement la plus envié. Il ne connaissait pas trop la vie de son frère mais c'était clair qu'il allait en apprendre plus. Virant ses pensées pour se concentrer à la réalité, ils s'installèrent tous à une table et commencèrent à manger dans le plus grand brouhaha. Les filles qui étaient avec eux assis à leur table ne se taisaient apparemment jamais, elles relançaient la conversation constamment et jetaient deux, trois regards à Sasuke et de temps en temps à Saï. Karin était belle, bien formé et semblait très sociable, elle était la leader de ce petit groupe de fille sûrement, on pouvait le déduire à son comportement, elle se permettait de les couper quand elles disaient quelque chose ou de les contredire. Puis elle en arriva au vif du sujet :

**« - C'est vrai que tu es le frère d'Itachi? Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke. »**

Elle avait adoptée une voix banale, pour faire croire à l'assemblée que ce n'était qu'un petit détail, histoire d'en savoir plus sur le nouveau, mais Sasuke savait qu'elle était enfaite très excitée au fond d'elle. Les filles autour de la table ne disaient plus rien en attendant la réponse de l'Uchiwa pour en savoir plus sur ce petit groupe célèbre dans le lycée.

**« - Oui c'est mon frère répondit Sasuke. **

**- J'en étais sûre! Cria Karin, sa se voit tellement à vos visages. **

**- La chance dit l'une des filles, tu vas pouvoir manger à leur table. Ton frère et sa bande sont les plus enviés du lycée. »**

La fille qui venait de parler avait dit sa avec une voix remplie de sous entendu, comme-ci elle s'attendait à une réponse du genre « Ben si tu veux je pourrais te faire inviter à leur table. », Sasuke le savait très bien au fond de lui, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Cette fille était comme toutes les autres, une vraie garce qui voulait juste se faire connaître et se trouver un garçon populaire. Elle était absolument ridicule.

**« - Ouais, sûrtout Pein enchaîna une autre fille, c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, mais bon ça tu dois sûrement le savoir, toutes les filles sont intéressées par lui mais il les rejette tous.**

**- Même les plus belles renchérit une autre. »**

Dis donc, il en apprenait avec ses filles. Elles savaient des choses qu'il ne savait pas lui même. Après un bout de temps, le nouveau eu marre que ses filles ne cessent de parler de son frère et de Pein alors il afficha une mine ennuyé, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Karin, qui dévia instantanément le sujet.

**« - Pourquoi tu ne t'inscris pas au club de basket? Demanda-t-elle, je pense que c'est un sport qui te conviendrait parfaitement. **

**- Mais oui Sasu-chou! Allons nous inscrire! Dit Saï prit d'un élan de motivation.**

**- Hn. **

**- Je t'assure Sasuke! Continua Karin, je fais également partie du club de basket féminin. Nous faisons des compétitions avec d'autres lycées, même entre nous.**

**- Oui et même que tout le lycée se réunit le mercredi après-midi pour assister au match commenta Chôji entre deux bouchées de viandes.**

**- Ton frère aussi joue en plus! Commenta miss-je-sais-tout-a-propos-de-la-vie-de-ton-frère.**

**- Je vais y réfléchir dit Sasuke pour couper court à la conversation. »**

Sasuke détourna le regard de sa table pour analyser les têtes qu'il allait rencontrer tous les jours dans son nouveau lycée. Il remarqua déjà des regards de filles tournés dans sa direction et certaines rougirent en croisant le regard du nouveau beau brun du lycée. Continuant son analyse, il vit le blond de la classe s'appelant Naruto mangeant à la table de ce qui semblait être des joueurs de basket d'après leurs tenues, et il se dit qu'il allait peut-être lui aussi faire parti de cette table un jour. Et un peu plus loin, il vit le dénommé Gaara accompagné de cette Sakura. Cette fois-ci ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait une blonde avec des cheveux frisés attaché en quatre couettes, ce qui lui donnait une touffe de cheveux mais qui allait bien avec ses yeux vert-gris et sa peau légèrement bronzé. Elle avait un piercing sous la lèvre et beaucoup d'autres sur les oreilles. Une autre avait des cheveux dorés très long qui lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos et qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval. Sa peau luisait et brillait et s'accordait à ravir avec ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient d'un bleue océan où l'on pouvait s'y noyer et quant à la troisième, elle était brune et avait des yeux noisettes ainsi qu'un jolie visage. Elles et Gaara se levèrent tous en même temps pour aller déposer leurs plateaux, Sakura était la plus petite de taille. A leur passage il remarqua des mauvais regards se tourner vers ses cinq personnes. A cet instant des chuchotement retentirent comme jamais, on les montrait même du doigt. Quand elles passèrent près de lui, encore une fois il lui sembla que le temps ralentissait autour. Sakura posa ses yeux sur lui comme-ci elle avait su qu'il la fixait. Son regard lui donna des frissons et il crut un instant croire que cette fille la regardait comme-ci elle le connaissait. Il avait l'impression que cette échange dura des minutes alors qu'elle ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne détourne la tête et qu'elle continue sa route, plateau en main. Si à cet instant il aurait su ce qui allait se passer, Sasuke n'aurait certainement jamais posé cette simple question qui allait être l'origine de beaucoup de choses.

**« - C'est qui ceux-là ? »**

Quand il se retourna pour regarder ses camarades de table, il fut surpris de les voir tous figés sur place en ayant arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés. Le brun fut surpris de l'impact que eu cette simple question. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre. Que Saï affichait un visage tétanisé alors qu'il ne laissait jamais paraître ses sentiments ou bien que Shikamaru paraissait être le seul à s'attendre à cette question.

* * *

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit, écouteurs aux oreilles, il fixait son plafond les yeux dans les vagues. Il réfléchissait à sa journée. Tout c'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, il c'était fait une bande d'amis en peu de temps, les gens l'avaient approché normalement et il s'était intégré comme-ci il était dans ce lycée depuis la rentrée. On toqua à sa porte, ce qui eut pour effet de le sortir de sa rêverie, Itachi apparut au seuil de la porte et entra dans la chambre.

**« - Je venais te voir pour avoir tes premières impressions dit-il en arquant un sourcil. Alors? Comment s'est passé ta première journée?**

**- Ca ne te va pas de jouer les papas Itachi répondit le cadet en soupirant.**

**- Ooooh tu me déshonores petit frère! Moi? Ton grand frère qui se soucis de ta sécurité et de ton intégration? Mais qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me traites ainsi? Dit-il ironiquement sous le regard implacable du Uchiwa.**

**- Casse-toi. **

**- Ahaha, je rigolais. Non sérieusement. **

**- Ca va c'était cool, sans plus, ni moins.**

**- Ok, développe.**

**- T'es chiant Itachi bordel !**

**- C'est tous les frères ça dit-il en le taquinant, bon c'est pas tout mais vient manger. »**

Les deux Uchiwa se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine où un serviteur venait d'apporter des plats. Comme l'appartement d'Itachi était dans un hôtel, qui de plus, lui appartenait, il pouvait commander des plats à volonté.

Ce soir à dîner, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait également Pein. Ils se saluèrent avec Sasuke et s'installèrent à table.

**« - Bon frérot, commença Itachi, ce soir on bouge avec les gars et on a décidé de t'embarquer.»**

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, complétement perdu.

**« - Nous allons dans un club dit Pein pour éclaircir les idées du petit Uchiwa. **

**- Et si j'ai pas envie de venir? Tenta Sasuke.**

**- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici! Tant que tu vivras sous mon toit tu dois m'écouter riposta Itachi. »**

Sasuke soupira et termina son dîner rapidement avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il ouvrit son armoire pour chercher les habits qu'il pourrait mettre. Il n'avait franchement pas envie d'y aller et en plus de sa demain il avait cours mais quand le grand frère s'y mettait, il ne pouvait rien dire. Après un moment de réflexion, il opta pour un tee-shirt manches longues blanc et un jean noir, il prit un gilet de la même couleur que son pantalon vu que dehors il faisait un froid de canard. Ensuite il se coiffa de manière à avoir les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, en pics. Quand il sorti de sa chambre pour revenir dans la cuisine, il remarqua que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas que Pein. Hidan était la ainsi qu'un roux et un blond qu'il avait sans doute aperçut à la cantine ce midi. Il manquait juste Kisame remarqua Sasuke.

**« - Enchanté, moi c'est Deidara dit le blond en s'avançant pour se démarquer des autres. **

**- Sasuke.**

**- Et moi Sasori dit le roux. »**

Il le salua d'un signe de tête. Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous préparés et s'apprêtaient à sortir n'attendant plus que Sasuke. Itachi portait un haut noir moulant, un pantalon de la même couleur. Pein portait une chemise à carreaux bleue et noir avec un jean gris clair et des chaussures montantes blanches, il portait également une casquette NY. Hidan était plutôt habillé de façon décontracté, jean troué, simple tee-shirt noir. Sasori avait un sweat rouge avec des écriteaux noirs et un jean gris clair comme celui de Pein. Et pour finir, Deidara portait un tee-shirt blanc, un gilet gris et un jean déchiré à certains endroits.

**« - Bon où est-ce qu'on va? Demanda Sasuke.**

**- Au Devil's Akatsuki répondit Deidara très enthousiaste. »**

Ils sortirent tous ensemble de l'appartement pour arriver au sous-sol de l'hôtel où les voitures y étaient garés. A leur passage, plusieurs regards de la gente féminines se tournaient vers la troupe de jeunes garçons. Seul Hidan était content de faire autant d'effet en cessant de répéter que ce soir il n'allait pas dormir. Pendant tout le trajet en voiture, Sasuke avait en tête ce qui c'était passé le jour même. La simple question qu'il avait posé avait eu un effet auquel il ne s'y attendait pas. Ils avaient tous eu des réactions différentes. « _Moi je ne les connais pas. _»; « _Pourquoi tu poses cette question?_ » ; « _Tu devrais pas t'intéresser à eux _». Ils avaient tous détourner la conversation en parlant d'autres choses, sauf Shikamaru n'avait pas fait de remarque et c' était contenté de rester silencieux. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il posé cette question? Oui c'était bête de sa part, pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à des gens qui n'ont rien de spécial. Ce sont des gens normaux qui vont à l'école. Sasuke vagabondait dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vide. Seul la voix de Deidara l'en sortit :

**« - Hé ho! Nous sommes arrivés mini Uchiwa. »**

Reprenant ses esprits, Sasuke sortit de la voiture. Face à lui, il y avait l'entrée qui menait au club. Aux premiers coups d'oeil, cela ressemblait à un endroit médiocre et mal fréquenté. Il y avait plusieurs vigiles devant l'entrée et une queue interminable longeait le bâtiment de brique marron. On pouvait déjà entendre la musique qui retentissait jusque l'extérieur. Les filles étaient toutes habillées de façon extravagantes frôlant la provocation, elles seraient capable de tout que pour entrer.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de la bonne meuf! Commenta Hidan. »**

Sasori soupira ainsi que Pein. Sasuke quant à lui se demandait si ils allaient faire toute cette queue.

**« - Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va attendre tout ça? **

**- Tu me prends pour quoi? Demanda Itachi à son cadet, bien sûr que non! J'ai une tête à attendre? »**

Arrivé devant le vigile, ce dernier les fit tous passer devant tout le monde sans la moindre hésitation. Sasuke entra suivant les autres, il fallait traverser un petit couloir sombre orné de multiples couleurs de discothèque en même temps. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une passerelle où l'on pouvait voir toute la scène, la piste de danse et les tables, séparé par des escaliers. Il y avait un bar sur la scène d'en bas ainsi que sur la passerelle. Ce soir là un groupe se produisait dans le club. Itachi et ses amis prirent les escaliers pour descendre et ils se dirigèrent à leur table de d'habitude où Kisame les attendait déjà.

* * *

La musique battait son plein et des filles étaient assisses avec le groupe. Seul Pein et Sasuke s'ennuyaient.

**« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier remarqua Sasuke.**

**- Non, c'est juste que ce genre de relations ne m'intéresse pas répondit Pein d'une voix calme.**

**- Je vois... »**

Le brun avait en effet remarqué qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de recaler toutes les filles de la soirée. Surtout une certaine Konan qui était dans leur groupe d'amis -et qu'il avait croisé ce midi- ça sautait aux yeux qu'elle s'intéressait à lui mais il ne lui donnait aucune attention. Peut-être qu'il était gay. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sasuke se lassa très vite, il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, marre d'être assis depuis sa venue, il monta donc les escaliers pour se diriger au bar de l'étage supérieur et à son plus grand étonnement il croisa …

**« - Monsieur Jiraya!**

**- Oh Seigneur! Que fais-tu la mon petit? »**

Le professeur de maths du lycée était assis au bar essayant éperdument de draguer une fille de vingt années plus jeunes que lui au moins. C'était vraiment un vieux pervers celui-là.

**« - Moi je ne fais rien mais vous? Questionna l'élève. »**

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre, surpris qu'on le prenne dans ce genre d'endroit en flagrant délit de draguer une femme voir une mineure.

**« - Euh, je me reposais dans ce bar... Tu sais avec le stress du métier et tout ça. »**

Il avait dit ça avec le regard hésitant et sa manière de l'avoir prononcé ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il mentait.

**« - Draguer des filles aussi ça fait partie de vos manières de vider votre stress je suppose. »**

Le prof sursauta face à la remarque du petit nouveau. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse et encore moins avec le ton qu'il avait dit, sarcastique et provocatrice. Il avait du culot de dire ça mais Jiraya n'était pas aussi bête, il riposta.

**« - Et toi que fais-tu ici mon petit bonhomme hein?**

**- Je suis avec mon frère et je ne drague pas de femmes... »**

Là, Jiraya était totalement figé. Comment devait-il réagir? Ce gamin l'avait vu en train de draguer une jeune femme en vraie et dans un club! Tsunade allait lui remonter les bretelles si elle venait à l'apprendre.

**« - Bon d'accord tu m'as eu! Céda Jiraya, mais ne le dit à personne c'est clair!**

**- Et j'y gagne quoi en échange?**

**- Tu es dispensé de faire mes exercices dans mon cours dit le professeur au hasard. »**

Sasuke le fixa d'un regard banal pendant quelques instants et finit par dire le plus simplement du monde en haussant les épaules.

**« - Ca marche. »**

Il s'en alla tranquillement se mettre sur l'avant de la passerelle pour regarder la scène que l'on pouvait voir du haut, le nouveau groupe allait se produire, quant à Jiraya il fut surpris que sa proposition eut cet effet là, ça avait été très facile de convaincre le brun. Soudain, une petite question vint trotter dans la tête du professeur de maths, il lui demanda alors entre toute la foulée de gens.

**« - Mon petit bonhomme. »**

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à son professeur, soupirant.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il ennuyé.**

**- Tu n'as pas rencontré de problèmes depuis ton arrivé? »**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix plus grave :

« **- Pourquoi devrais-je rencontrer des problèmes monsieur Jiraya? »**

_Bon je vous promet que dans le prochain chapitre nous allons en savoir plus sur Sakura! Je suis désolé que pour le moment la fic ne soit centré que sur Sasuke! Je vous promet! Ils vont même s'adresser la parole! Et un petit commentaire me ferait super plaisir ^^. J'espère que ça vous as plus. La suite viendra dans environ une semaine voir quelques jours je ne sais pas encore. Bisous._


End file.
